republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Malvern
| birth_date = | birth_place = Barking, United Kingdom | current series = Formula Renault BARC | first year = 2012 | current team = Cullen Motorsport | car number = 4 | former teams = Cliff Dempsey Racing | starts = 14 | wins = 3 | poles = 1 | fastest laps = 7 | best finish = 1st | year = 2012 | prev series = Formula Ford EuroCup British Formula Ford Championship Club Formula Ford Irish Formula Ford 1600 | prev series years = 2011 2010–11 2009 2009 | titles = Formula Renault BARC Formula Ford Festival British Formula Ford Championship Club Formula Ford National, Post '89 Club Formula Ford, Midland South | title years = 2012 2011 2011 2009 2009 | awards = | award years = 2012 2011 2010 }} Scott Aaron Malvern (born 23 February 1989) is a British racing driver, best known for winning the 2011 British Formula Ford Championship, the 2012 Formula Renault BARC championship and twice being nominated for the McLaren Autosport BRDC Award. Career Karting Born in Barking, Malvern had an extensive karting career, competing between 1998 and 2007 in various series. His first championships came in 1999 at the 60 cc Comer Cadet level, winning the BPKC Henry Moore Memorial Shield and Lydd Club Championship for Keith Baines Motorsport. He won several more club level championships but the closest he came to winning a national championship title was when he finished runner-up, for Project One Racing, in the 2005 Super 1 National Formula TKM Extreme Championship, finishing 37 points behind Adam Constable in the final championship standings. He also won the Renault Champion of Champions title in 2005. Formula Ford Malvern did not race during the 2008 season, but remained within the Formula Ford environment with Jamun Racing. Along with testing the team's cars during the season, Malvern worked as a mechanic on the car of Tim Blanchard, one of the team's drivers in that season's British Formula Ford Championship; Blanchard finished the season as runner-up to another Jamun driver, Wayne Boyd. Malvern returned to the wheel of a Formula Ford car competitively in the 2009 season, moving to the Cliff Dempsey Racing team in Club Formula Ford. Competing in the class for cars built after 1989, Malvern won the national championship with six victories in the season's fourteen races; the title was not confirmed until two months after the season-ending race at Mondello Park. He also won the Midlands South sub-championship, as well as finishing third in the North West sub-championship, and won a race in the Irish Formula Ford 1600 series. Malvern's season ended with a second place finish to Rory Butcher in the Kent class of the Formula Ford Festival, missing out on victory by just 0.069 seconds. Malvern remained with Cliff Dempsey Racing as he moved into the British Formula Ford Championship for the 2010 season. In his first meeting at Oulton Park, Malvern won the second of the weekend's three races as well as finishing second in the other two races to hold the championship lead ahead of Jamun Racing's Scott Pye. Pye and Malvern maintained their title battle throughout the season; Pye won a total of twelve races during the season compared to two for Malvern – adding to his Oulton Park win with a victory at the sixth meeting of the year at Silverstone – but Malvern's greater consistency allowed him to maintain the gap to Pye. Malvern out-scored Pye over the course of the season, by 582 points to 581, on gross points scoring, but championship regulations stipulated that a driver's best 23 scores – from the 25 races scheduled – counted towards the final drivers' championship standings. As a result, Malvern had to drop a tenth place finish from Donington Park and a twelfth place at Knockhill – slowed after a collision with Pye's Jamun team-mate Josh Hill – while Pye did not have to drop points after three retirements, one of which came after a collision with Malvern; ultimately, Pye won the title by 19 points. Malvern finished the season with fourteen podium finishes, and finished all bar three races in the top five placings. He finished the season with a fourth place finish in the Duratec class of the Formula Ford Festival, and was nominated for the McLaren Autosport BRDC Award, but lost out to Formula Renault UK driver Lewis Williamson. Having set his sights on a move into the British Formula Three Championship, Malvern remained in Formula Ford for a second season in 2011, and returned to Jamun Racing for the first time since working as a mechanic three years previously. Malvern was the dominant driver during the campaign, taking no fewer than a record seventeen overall victories, as well as another British series win – eighteen wins in total – when he was the top placed British-registered driver during one of the season's rounds at Zandvoort. He also dominated the revived Formula Ford EuroCup, held alongside the British Formula Ford season. Malvern amassed the most points at each of the four meetings scheduled – all non-championship events – amassing nine wins from the eleven races to be held over the course of the EuroCup. He rounded off the season with victory in the 40th Formula Ford Festival, becoming the first driver since Wayne Boyd in 2008 to add the Festival victory to a championship title. Malvern was nominated for the McLaren Autosport BRDC Award for the second year in succession, but again lost out, this time to Formula Renault UK driver Oliver Rowland. Formula Renault After taking part in 2011 post-season testing in both GP3 Series and FIA Formula Two Championship machinery, budgetary concerns meant that Malvern remained in domestic formulae racing into the 2012 season; he moved into the Formula Renault BARC series and returned to Cliff Dempsey Racing, after one season with Jamun. With very little pre-season testing, Malvern achieved a race victory during his first meeting at Snetterton, winning the third of the weekend's races. From that point on, Malvern finished all bar two races on the podium, taking two further victories during the season at Thruxton – taking the championship lead – and Donington Park. Despite a mid-season split from Cliff Dempsey Racing, Malvern ran with Cullen Motorsport for the remainder of the season – as well as undertaking a driver coach role for the team's British Formula Ford driver Ryan Cullen – maintaining title emphasis during his first season of "slicks-and-wings" racing. Malvern entered the final round of the season with a 23-point lead over MGR Motorsport's Josh Webster, with two podiums securing him the title by 42 points on gross scores, and 33 points overall – 368 points to 335 – after dropped scores came into effect. Racing record Career summary Notes References External links * * * |before=Scott Pye|after=Antti Buri|years=2011}} Category:1989 births Category:English racing drivers Category:Formula Ford drivers Category:Formula Renault BARC drivers Category:Living people Category:McLaren Autosport BRDC Award nominees Category:People from Barking